


Into Darkness

by pastel_buttons129



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_buttons129/pseuds/pastel_buttons129
Summary: Mae Collins was drawn to Beacon Hills by the nemeton. But she's not supernatural. Surely she would have noticed. Right?





	

Mae Collins doesn't know why she had to come to Beacon Hills. Actually, that's not all that unbelievable  California was known for its amazing beaches and cool people. No, Mae didn't know why she had to come to  _Beacon Hills._ It wasn't near a beach, and the town was smaller than back home. She literally had no reason to be there. 

          But she dreamed of it. She dreamed of the town, of the murders that supposedly happened there, of old tree stumps tucked away in the woods. She couldn't get it out of her head. It took over a year to convince her grandparents to move. 

          She finally did two months ago, a quarter of the way into her junior year. And it was pretty much how she expected it to be. She made friends, she joined the lacrosse team, she slowly got used to the new town. Then it all went to  ** _merda._**  

          It all started with a bad day. She woke up late and missed morning lacrosse practice. She failed her Spanish pop quiz, got screamed at by Coach, lost her money for lunch, then got yelled at by Coach again. By fourth period, she was seriously ready to go take a nap. Art passed by peacefully because she was pretty  ** _mannaggia_** good at it. In Chemistry, her sleeve caught fire and she let out a stream of curse words that made her teacher scowl and give her detention. At three, she reported back to his classroom and was ordered to restock all the janitor closets. Finally, at 4:30 she was allowed to leave. She got in her car, and was backing out when her car jolted to a stop. " _ **Bastardo!**_ "She yelled, slamming her hands on her steering wheel in frustration. She got out to inspect the damage. She'd backed into a blue jeep. The owner had to still be inside. She cursed under her breath, before trudging reluctantly back towards the school. 

           She found a boy in the library, fast asleep on top of a stack of fantasy books. She poked his shoulder a few times, before he jerked awake, knocking several large volumes off. She bent to pick them up, her face flaming red with embarrassment. 

            "Uh, do you own the blue jeep outside?" She stammered, glancing down at the titles. He must be into old legends. The boy blinked at her. She knew he was a senior, but couldn't quite recall his name. 

            "Yeah. It's not being towed, is it?" He jumped to his feet, shoving books and papers into his backpack, "Oh god, dad's gonna kill me." 

             "No, no. It's just...I kinda backed into it." She said sheepishly. 

             He stared at her. "You did what?"

             Before she could answer, the lights shut off and they were thrown into darkness. The boy's phone lit up, lighting his face up eerily. 

             "It's only 4:20. The lights shouldn't cut off until late tonight." He said. He sounded worried. She wondered if he _was_ afraid of the dark.

             "I'm sure it's nothing. But about your jeep, I don't know-" She was suddenly cut off by the sound of breaking glass coming from the doors, and what sounded like an animal growling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually speak Italian so I didn't include any real conversations. I just used little snippets. Feel free to correct me if I screwed anything up. Thanks guys.  
> Merda-shit  
> Mannaggia-damn  
> Bastardo-bastard/son of a birch
> 
> Also, the next chapters will be longer, I promise.


End file.
